


Place to Call Home

by exarkhos



Series: Paragon [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Prosthetics (but not in a kinky way), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarkhos/pseuds/exarkhos
Summary: First night in the new Stronghold on Tatooine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, probably really terrible smut that I just needed to post up here so it stops getting lost in my documents. Maybe one day I'll revisit it to fix it up. Part of the Paragon verse, post-series I guess.

Most of the day had been spent clearing out the various rooms of the stronghold's main building. While years of disuse hadn't done any lasting structural damage to the stronghold, it had allowed for interior paneling to decay, and a collection of wildlife to move in. 

Das had unearthed a nest of womp rats and it had taken almost two whole hours to eradicate all of them from the tunnels. He never wanted to see another womp rat in his life, but he knew the next day would probably uncover more, or worse creatures. 

For now, the setting of Tatooine's two Suns had brought with it the cool of night, and the promise of a comfortable bed waiting for them. The main living space had been cleared out, with crates moved out of the cargo holds of the Fury and the Mantis into the room now stacked in the place of rubble and errant plantlife. The first thing they'd unpacked, two nights prior, had been Das and Nisur's bed. 

Das shed dusty clothes and tossed them into a pile on top of a box, not caring enough to put them away. They didn't even have a dresser of any sort yet, or a laundry hamper. Things they would have to buy. Later, though. 

He flopped forward onto their large bed and dragged a pillow towards him to tuck under his head. He yawned, his metal jaw clicked with how wide he it opened his mouth, and he grunted slightly at the discomfort. 

"Tired?" Nisur asked. 

He'd followed Das into the bedroom, and when Das rolled to look over his shoulder, he caught the Zabrak in the process of pulling his own shirt off over his head. Das smiled at him, and shrugged his shoulder a little. "Yeah, but I'm happy..."

Nisur looked over at him and tilted his head. "Ah?"

"Mhm," Das replied through a yawn. "We've been here three days, haven't had to kill a single person."

"You killed nearly a dozen womp rats this morning," Nisur pointed out. 

"Womp rats don't count." Das frowned. "That's not the only reason I'm happy, anyway. I'm happy because we're here together, in our own home."

Nisur had stripped down to just his briefs and crawled up onto the bed. He placed himself over Das' middle before he leaned down, kissed him on the upper lip, and said, "Me too, big guy." 

Das huffed and got his hands up on Nisur's hips to dig into the soft, tattooed skin. He licked his lips and glanced upwards at Nisur, one eyebrow raising slightly as he asked a silent question. 

They rarely got time alone like this, and as tired as he was, he started to stir at the possibilities these new living arrangements could allow. 

Nisur smirked a little. "Not too tired?" he asked. 

Das shook his head. "No. I want to..." 

He squeezed Nisur's hips slightly, the movement of his hands forced Nisur to rock his hips forward and press himself into Das' stomach. Das saw Nisur close his eyes and he saw the tension Nisur always seemed to hold in his face slacken ever so slightly. Sharp lines softening. It made Das' heart hammer in his own chest, as he knew he was the only one who could do that to Nisur. 

A moment later, Nisur opened his eyes and chuckled. "You know, we're totally alone out here. And we've got all the time in the world... What do you wanna do?" 

Das licked his lips once more. "I... Don't know." 

He could think of lots of things he wanted to do, but with so many options he would never be able to decide on one, or even two, and he knew that everything wasn't a proper answer. So instead he said, "Your choice." 

Nisur gave a sharp nod, and immediately he shifted his weight forward so he was up on his knees. He stretched out above Das, as best he could, and brought his face down so they could kiss once more. There was hunger in it this time, and Das dropped his hands from Nisur's hips so he could hold his face in them instead, one metal and one flesh on either cheek as he pulled him down. Closer to him. He was sure his left palm was cold against Nisur's skin, but he needed to hold on to him. 

Nisur shifted once more and got his knee between Das' legs. He felt the blanket tug back under him as Nisur dug his toes into the mattress to keep his balance, and not for the first time Das regretted being so tall. The thoughts disappeared a moment later when Nisur pressed his knee into Das' cock, through the fabric of his underwear. 

Involuntarily, and with a sharp intake of breath that broke their kiss and made Nisur smile, Das bucked up as he sought more friction. He dropped his hips back to the mattress, a little embarrassed by his own eagerness, and peeked up at Nisur. He smiled and was flushed across the cheeks, barely visible through the black lines of his tattoos, but still. The flush was there. 

Nisur chuckled and growled, "I'd like to fuck you." 

Das felt his cock twitch at the words, sure that Nisur could feel it, too. "Force," Das groaned, "yes..."

 

Nisur sat up then, back on his heels, and lightly tapped a hand to Das’ thigh. “Get those off,” he said with a gesture to Das’ underwear. 

 

When Das glanced down, he noticed that he was already hard and he nearly sighed at his own eagerness. He dug his fingers into the waistband and tugged his underwear off, then tossed it aside. While he did that, Nisur had stepped off the bed to dig through the boxes. 

 

Das watched him, unabashedly he stared at Nisur’s ass as he bent over and smiled when he heard Nisur let out a muffled aha before he resurfaced and came back over. He tossed the bottle of lube he'd unearthed onto the bed and took his place once more between Das’ thighs. 

 

“You know,” Nisur said as he slid off his own underwear and tossed it to join Das’ on the floor, “We should try this the other way around, now that we don't have to worry about time, or nosy crew interrupting us.” 

 

Das chuckled, but his cheeks flushed at the thought of being inside Nisur. “I’d like that, if you think it's a good idea.”

 

“Mm, yeah,” Nisur hummed. He grabbed the lube again and squeezed some out onto his fingers. “Not tonight, though.”

 

Das said nothing in reply, as Nisur’s hand had found his cock and his fingers wrapped around it. He stroked his hand downwards, and Das watched, tried very hard to not think his nice Nisur’s hands looked against the flushed skin of his cock, and failed miserably. Das brought his right arm up to drape over his eyes as Nisur continued to stroke him, and groaned deeply. His metal hand reached upwards and he groped for the headboard, finding it and gripping tightly to get the inconvenient prosthetic out of the way. 

 

A moment later, Nisur moved again, and Das looked down just in time to see him lower his head between Das’ spread thighs. He pushed them apart more with the hand not stroking Das’ cock, Nisur’s fingers dug into the soft meat of Das’ large, muscular thighs, and he coaxed Das to raise his hips so he could get at the larger man’s ass. 

 

Das complied, willingly and eagerly. He managed to keep his wits about him enough to yank a pillow down from the head of the bed and hand it off to Nisur, before he returned his grip to the headboard. Nisur took the pillow and lifted Das’ hips higher so he could place it under him, keep him off the mattress and accessible for him. Das squirmed a little, which earned him a light smack on his thigh to get him to stay still.

 

Without much warning, Nisur pressed his nose against Das’ perineum. Das groaned as Nisur pulled apart his ass and laved his tongue from Das’ tailbone, across his hole, and up to just behind his balls. He repeated the motion, then pulled away. Das peered out from under his own forearm, and smiled when he met Nisur’s gaze. 

 

“Still good?” Nisur checked in and gave Das’ thigh a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Yeah,” Das murmured. 

 

Nisur nodded and Das watched his eyes trace along his body. He ran his hand over Das’ stomach, down his thigh, and along his left leg until he got to the point where flesh changed to metal, held in place by straps around his leg. Nisur started to undo them, well practiced, and eased the prosthetic off the stump of Das’ leg, where it ended just below his knee. The prosthetic hit the ground with a thud when Nisur tossed it aside, and in the same moment he leaned down again to press himself between Das’ thighs. 

 

Das expected Nisur to return to rimming him, and he wiggled his hips in anticipation, only to yelp a moment later when Nisur’s mouth closed, hot and wet, around his balls. Nisur chuckled, but didn't relent. He continued to mouth at Das as he hooked an arm around Das’ thigh to push his left leg up and out of his way. He braced it over his shoulder and got to work, he licked and nuzzled and sucked at Das’ balls and the base of his cock. 

 

Das threw his head back again and moaned loudly. “Nis… If you keep that up, I’m going to come,” he warned. 

 

He felt Nisur chuckle against his shaft, and with one last, wet kiss to the underside of his cock, Nisur dropped his head down further to return to loosening Das up with his tongue. Das breathed steadily, in an effort to keep his pulse down, as Nisur’s ministrations. 

 

Nisur’s lips moved against Das’ skin as he spoke, barely breaking his rhythm. “Ready?” 

 

Das was. He released his grip on the headboard and uncovered his face to push himself up onto his elbows. He gazed down at Nisur, who had risen between his legs to grab the lube again. His lips were wet with saliva and pupils blown wide from arousal, and he looked perfect. Das sat up all the way and caught him around the shoulders to drag him closer. 

 

Nisur laughed as Das kissed him, first on the lips, then everywhere else he could reach. His prosthetic jaw clicked slightly each time he opened his mouth, but he ignored it and kept kissing, licking, biting down against Nisur’s throat in a way he knew Nisur liked.

 

“Das…” Nisur murmured. As they kissed, he pressed Das back down to the mattress, putting himself in charge once more. Das let it happen, he had no complaints, especially not when he felt Nisur’s hand reach back between his legs so the zabrak could press his fingers into him. All without breaking their kiss. “Tell me when you’re ready,” Nisur breathed. 

 

“I’m always ready,” Das replied. He huffed a laugh and pressed his hips back, hurrying Nisur’s work. 

 

He was no blushing virgin, and he’d taken Nisur with much less preparation than this before. As his arousal built, so did his impatience, but Nisur continued to finger him and kiss along where prosthetic skin met flesh.

 

“You sure?” Nisur asked, his voice warm and teasing. 

 

Das snorted. “Come on, Nisur, I want you in me.” 

 

That did the trick. Nisur pulled away, and Das groaned at the sudden emptiness, but he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long. He watched as Nisur lubed up his own cock, thought that he should have pulled Nisur up so he could get it wet with his mouth before Nisur put it in, but all that melted away when Nisur lined himself up and nudged his head against Das’ entrance. 

 

Nisur met Das’ eyes, and Das pulled him down for another kiss as Nisur pressed inside. 

 

It didn’t take long for Das to start to moan. Nisur only waited a few moments for him to adjust before he started to move. They’d been together long enough, done this under so many adverse conditions, that both of them knew their limits by heart. This was different, though, they had time to take it slow, and Nisur did. 

 

He kept his thrusts even and shallow at first, until Das started to press his hips back into each thrust in to get more friction, more depth. Nisur pushed deeper, and huffed against Das’ shoulder as Das moaned. He picked up his pace and angled his hips so he could get himself all the way inside of Das. 

 

One hand braced against the mattress, Nisur used the other to reach up and press his thumb against Das’ nipple. He worked the sensitive flesh and made Das squirm under him. Das clenched down around Nisur’s cock, and ran his teeth along Nisur’ throat. 

 

Neither of them lasted long.

 

“Kriff, Das,” Nisur groaned. The rest of his sentence was lost as he clenched his teeth and thrust into Das hard when he came. 

 

Das watched Nisur’s muscles tighten, and felt the last few sporadic movements of his hips as he thrust through his orgasm. Nisur’s hand leaving Das’ nipple and finding his cock instead was enough to push Das over the edge. 

 

He came across his own stomach with a groan, and he panted as his body released all the tension that had built up in his muscles. He smiled lazily and smoothed his hand over Nisur’s back, the zabrak still managed to hold himself up above Das and smiled back at him. They were both covered in sweat, and flushed deep red, but Das was content. 

 

“That was good,” he mumbled. 

 

Nisur nodded. He gave Das a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled himself out and flopped back onto the bed next to Das. “Yeah.” 

 

Das sighed and forced himself to move his body. He pushed up from the mattress and grimmaced as the sheets stuck to his back, soaked through with his own sweat. 

 

Nisur raised a brow at the look Das had on his face. 

 

“I’m sticky,” Das laughed. “We should shower. Change the sheets…” 

 

“Probably…” Nisur said through a huge yawn. 

 

Das looked at him for a few moments, until Nisur’s eyes flicked to him in question. Das leaned down and kissed his forehead affectionately. “We can just wait until the morning, too,” he said. 

 

“That’s more like it,” Nisur replied. He moved over so Das could at least get out of the damp spot on the bed, then curled himself against Das’ chest when they’re repositioned himself. “Love you, big guy,” he murmured.

 

“Love you,” Das replied. He yawned and settled down, cast one more look around their new room before he let his eyes drift shut. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy living on Tatooine.


End file.
